


Il mare arido

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Alle mie spalle, sognai di vedere macchie rossastre nel verde, di vedere quei campi di fragole che albergavano nei miei sogni. E non per un mero capriccio, per la voglia di scorgere quei frutti tanto delicati e assurdamente vivi.Solo perché mi avrebbero ricordato che, forse, un po’ ero viva anch’io.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.





	Il mare arido

** Il Mare Arido **

**_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see_ **

Chiusi gli occhi.

E mi crogiolai in quel rumore, quasi privo di un tempo e di uno spazio.

Onda, dopo onda, dopo onda.

Pochi mesi prima, avevo visto il mare per la prima volta, e ne ero rimasta come ammaliata.

Era un saluto per una vita nuova, migliore, lontana da un passato che speravo di poter finalmente dimenticare.

Un passato che aveva lasciato il suo seme dentro di me, che cresceva ogni giorno, indisturbato e invisibile, fino al giorno in cui non è diventato troppo immenso per poter essere ignorato.

Avevo chiuso gli occhi. Stupida.

Avevo chiuso gli occhi, e non mi ero accorta di come il mondo continuasse a consumare se stesso, anche se io non lo stavo a guardare.

Così mi limitavo a passare le mie giornate osservando il mare, beandomi della sua calma e patendo per la sua tempesta, perché era come se parte di me fosse in quell’acqua.

Salata, mai del tutto quieta.

Bagnata di pioggia. Bagnata di lacrime.

Il mondo mi era sembrato un bel posto, per la prima volta.

Finché non mi era stato chiesto il prezzo delle mie scelte.

**_It’s getting hard to be someone but it all works out,_ **

**_it doesn’t matter much to me_ **

Mi sentivo un essere umano, come tutti gli altri.

Eppure, c’era qualcosa di profondamente corrotto in me, lo sentivo. E per quanto tentassi di ripetermi che erano solo i mostri che mio padre ed Orfin avevano insinuato nella mia mente, non potevo fare a meno di pensare che quanto stavo facendo aveva le sue conseguenze, paradisiache come infernali.

Rimasi immobile, trattenendo il respiro. Cercavo di cogliere nel vento una risposta, poiché quel paesaggio, quella natura apparentemente incorrotta, era l’unica cosa ad apparirmi ancora vera, tangibile, senza essere viziata dagli errori che avevo commesso.

Avrei voluto soltanto riuscire a sentire i pensieri di Tom in quel momento, un segno d’amore sotto la malia che gli avevo messo indosso.

Ma non c’era niente da sentire, non c’era mai stato, ed era come se a me non importasse come avevo Tom, purché l’avessi.

Avevo espresso il mio desiderio, come in una favola. Eppure, mentre credevo di incarnare la principessa, la ragazza che veniva salvata da un destino orribile, avevo dovuto ammettere con me stessa di essere la strega, la megera, quella priva di scrupoli.

La cattiva, perché cattivo era il sangue nelle mie vene.

**_Nothing is real, and nothing to get hang about_ **

****

Il mare in quel momento era perfettamente immobile.

Mi domandai come fosse possibile che non lo agitasse neppure il minimo alito di vento, poi ricordai.

Quella non era la realtà.

Quel mondo l’avevo creato io, con la mia immaginazione limitata, eppure abbastanza fervida da riuscire a desiderare una vita differente da quella che avevo sempre conosciuto.

Una vita il cui culmine non fossero quei pochi attimi della giornata passati alla finestra, aspettando che _lui_ passasse. Una vita in cui lui mi sorridesse, in cui dicesse di amarmi.

In cui mi guardasse.

Una vita che tutti dovrebbero avere, e che io mi ero presa con la forza.

E da quel momento, era come se il mare mi guardasse, accusatore.

Si era fermato, poiché le onde si rifiutavano di seguitare nel loro moto incessante per la pura gioia dei miei occhi, immeritevoli.

**_‘Cause I’m going to strawberry fields_ **

****

Alle mie spalle, sognai di vedere macchie rossastre nel verde, di vedere quei campi di fragole che albergavano nei miei sogni.

E non per un mero capriccio, per la voglia di scorgere quei frutti tanto delicati e assurdamente vivi.

Solo perché mi avrebbero ricordato che, forse, un po’ ero viva anch’io, che avevo il diritto di correre in mezzo a quei campi, addirittura di sorridere, di celebrare quell’esplosione di esistenza, di colori.

Colori, che mi erano stati negati.

Il cielo era sempre stato grigio da quando ero arrivata, al pari del mare che ne traeva ogni singola sfumatura.

E intorno a me, non c’erano campi di fragole.

Solo sterpaglie, aride, secche, pronte a prendere fuoco alla prima scintilla che le avesse toccate.

Aride.

Come me.

Come la sabbia dal taglio sgraziato che mi graffiava i piedi e le gambe, ricordandomi l’esistenza che avevo scelto, quella in cui la bellezza aveva il suo potenziale, ma che era irreparabilmente ingabbiata dall’impossibilità di emergere.

Mi sedetti su quella spiaggia, facendomi del male, osservando quell’immensa distesa di grigio, continuandomi a ripetere che avrebbe dovuto essere blu.

Intorno a me, era come se si espandesse un deserto.

Ma io chiusi gli occhi, e continuai a vagare nei campi di fragole che abitavano la mia mente stanca.

Per sempre, o almeno finché quel sogno maledettamente somigliante a un incubo non si fosse estinto.

****

**** **_~_ ** **** **_Strawberry fields forever_ ** **** **_~_ ** ****


End file.
